Not Alone Anymore
by Miss-DNL
Summary: After Atem passes on Ryo feels he's meant to be alone unable to really connect with any other person; however, after going back to get the Ring he finds out to his dread a spirit still remains but its not his former yami...no instead its the Thief King. Both share the pain of loneliness and loss...(Akefia & Ryo brothers fic, Oneshot)


**Hello guys~DNL here with my first Akefia & Ryo brother fic~! I've been wanting to write one for a while so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Not Alone Anymore…  
By: DNL

Ryo looked out at the Nile River from the boat they were staying on, the moon reflected along the river giving it the illusion of faint movement. They could have gone back to Japan by now but after Atem's passing over it was best for everyone to just relax for the moment and accept the fact. Ryo had already accepted it, passing on was what was best for the young Pharaoh. He deserved it after being denied for so long. He couldn't have stayed now that he had completed his task of destroying the dark god Zorc. Ryo shivered, THAT demon had been using him…it was a terrifying thought. One he didn't like dwelling on…

Currently they were staying on the Ishtar's boat. It was…awkward to say the least to be staying on a boat with Malik, but the teen wasn't so bad. Free from his hate he was much friendlier even kinder. A shining example of how hatred could warp people beyond recognition. Though considering the harsh life he'd be brought up it would have been surprising if he didn't hold something against Atem. The others had gotten used to him and with Yugi and Anzu welcoming him with open arms, though they were wary at first, Jonouchi, Honda and the others would soon follow. Ryo himself had forgiven Malik if he didn't live in Egypt he figured they could be friends.

He sighed to himself; he was alone on the deck of the boat. The others where down below most likely getting ready to turn in. Alone, he could describe most of his life with that single word. His Father was never around, the spirit of the Ring hardly ever spoke to him and when he did it wasn't pleasant. Ryo knew the spirits deeds would always be connected to him, which is why it was always a bit awkward around the group so he kept his distance hopping they'd eventually forget. They never would though. He knew this, though it hurt to know it. The truth hurt. Loneliness hurt. All he ever wanted was friends, he had some now but they weren't nearly as close as he wished them to be. They all still called him Bakura…the same name they used to refer to the spirit as.

Ryo gripped at his shirt; then again…he still wasn't alone. Shifting his fingers he felt the Millennium Ring underneath the fabric. Warily turning his light green eyes to the door leading below the deck; he'd gone back to get it when everyone was sitting outside the Temple of the Underworld taking in the fact Atem was gone. The item had been sitting just below some rubble as if it was waiting for him. Ryo had to reclaim it because, despite the variable curse it had given him, it had still been a gift from his Father he couldn't lie to him and say it had been stolen when he returned, eventually. Putting it on he realized something…it wasn't empty. There was a soul still inside it he could feel it…he could feel the link between him and the spirit try to reconnect. The chill up his spine had only helped confirm his dreading suspicion.

Out of fear he had nearly tossed the accursed item back into the rubble when he heard through the link a weak groan. Ryo had paused, hand on the Ring, it was weak. The spirit was still weak after his loss to Atem. It had been a while since he'd lost almost half a week by now it would have taken over him. Also hadn't Zorc been destroyed? It confused Ryo but he knew the spirit was still inside the Ring even after he rejoined the group he'd hear a groan or murmur drift through the link. He almost pitied the spirit being so wounded.

Though part of him still wasn't sure why he had kept the Ring knowing what was lying inside. Perhaps he was that lonely…that desperate for interaction with something he was willing to risk everything to have an evil spirit keep him company. Sad as it was Ryo couldn't dismiss the idea. He shook his head looking down over the rail, 'What am I going to do?' He thought to himself, he didn't know all he knew was he had an angry spirit recuperating inside an ancient artifact that hung around his neck.

Ryo shivered hearing a confused moan come through the link. First thing he figured he should do was see what sort of condition the spirit was in. Thing was he wasn't sure how…he'd never entered a soul room let alone his own. He bit his lip but if he couldn't he wouldn't be able to see for sure if it was the spirit…then again…who else could it be? He shifted uncertainly Ryo wasn't sure why he was suddenly doubting it was the spirit. Of course it was! It was spirit who was a fragment of Zorc's soul it could be no one else.

Shoving that worry aside Ryo turned and headed under the deck to his room. Coming down the stairs he saw that indeed most people were asleep. Entering his small room space Ryo sat on the bed letting out a sigh of relief he was beginning to get tried but first he was going to attempt to enter his soul room so he go into the spirits, if he was able to. Calming his nerves he tried centering himself, nothing happened, feeling more determined Ryo continued trying for a while. Shoulders slumping he looked down at his feet thinking, trying to figure out how to do it. He'd heard from Yugi that he'd be able to accomplish it but he never said how.

Feeling like he should just forget it for now Ryo got into his night clothing, shut off the lights and went to bed. To his confusion he opened his eyes and was in a room a bedroom much bigger than his room on the Ishtar's boat. He looked around; there were walls of books, Monster World paraphilia such as the little figures a comfy chair and bed. Ryo smiled he felt really at home here moving around he soon realized it was his soul room there was no other explanation. Everything was too clear to be a lucid dream. Ryo soon frowned looking closer his soul room wasn't so pristine…it looked worn, there was notes of damage on the furniture,and it was dully lit. Dust was accumulating like no one had been around in a long time. It felt empty…lonely.

"Damaged and left to gather dust…I guess that's me…" Ryo said sadly with a half laugh as he stroked some dust off a shelf. A groan alerted him to what he had planned to do before he went to bed. Turning on his heel he saw a door matching the room's condition. Dusty with some scrapped and splintered wood. Ryo gulped warily, he didn't know what was beyond that door. Taking a breath he steadied himself thinking, 'He's weak right now. I'm not. I'm stronger than him…right now.'

Carefully he turned the knob on the door opening it the door let out a seemingly worried creak. Slowly Ryo poked his head out into what appeared to be a hallway. It was made of stone like in the old ages, torches kept the hall lit. On one end of the hall was his room on the other end of the short hall was…the spirit's door…

Reminding himself he was stronger Ryo entered the hall leaving his door open in case he needed to make an escape from the spirit's room. Reaching the spirit's door he looked at the door knob then at the door…it liked to be in far worse condition than his own. There were cracks in the knob along with rust the knob looked like it'd break off if he turned it. The door itself had deep gouges in it like something had been tearing at the door with big animal claws. This seemed off…the spirit never sounded like he had any sort of trauma…had he been hiding something? No an evil god couldn't have trauma. Curious he touched the gouges instantly a sensation of fear, anguish, hatred and loss shot through him. Instantly he pulled his hand back like the door was on fire.

Steadying himself he opened the door, it was stiff and dragged along the ground but he managed. Looking inside it appeared to be an Egyptian ruin of some sort. Emphasis on ruin…it looked like something had rampaged through it. Pillars lay broken from their posts. Cracks were in the walls, ceilings and floors. It was dark barely lit by a few stray torches. The center of the room had a huge crack letting in what looked like moon light over what looked like the Millennium Tablet. Ryo was almost surprised to see the thing here then again it was the spirits goal to put the items in the tablet.

Near the tablet he spotted something lying around the ground. It looked like a person. Ryo froze, 'The spirit…' he thought dreading. Stiffening his posture he forced himself forward starting out bold he quickly returned to his careful caution as he approached ever so slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" The spirit growled without turning to him as he lay on the ground.

Ryo froze in place he swore he hadn't been walking that loudly but his question confused him, "You…don't recognize me?" Standing where he was half way into the room Ryo watched as the spirit managed to sit up against the tablet. He was suprirsed to see a man in his young twenties, choppy white hair, muscular body, and a stern face with piercing pale lavender eyes. This wasn't what he pictured when he thought of the spirit. His voice was rougher than his too it was very gruff and masculine fitting for his appearance. The spirit had a rougher voice but it was smoother more icily tinged with cruelty.

Hearing the spirit hum while he looked him over Ryo snapped back to paying attention to him, "Now that you mention it…you do seem familiar…somehow." The spirit admitted looking vaguely confused but it was whipped away with hostility that startled Ryo, "Now what are you doing in my soul room?" He demanded sharply before wincing at his own force. He bent over cursing something in Egyptian as he held his waist cradling it to sooth the pain he felt.

Suddenly Ryo felt concerned the spirit appeared to be in a lot of pain, carefully he took a few steps forward, "Are you alright…you look like you're in pain…" He said warily as he held his hands close to him keeping a safe distance between him and the spirit.

"That's none of your business! I don't need your damn pity!" The spirit snapped harshly startling Ryo into taking a cautionary step back. Glaring fire at him the spirit bared his teeth at the boy in front of him before snarling, "Now get the fuck out of my soul room you runt! Before I find the strength to stand…." He hissed defensively still clutching his waist, pain seeping through his aggressive expression. Ryo was about to take his advice and leave when the spirit flinched feeling another wave a pain from his exertion.

Staying where he was Ryo warily says, "There's a bed in my soul room…" He watched as the spirit looked up at him hardly hiding his confusion, "if you'd like…you can use it…" He offered briefly glancing at the door he left open. A silence settled in the room while the spirit stared trying to figure out what in the world caused him to say that.

"I threaten you…and you offer me a bed?" The robed man scoffed, "Where you hit on the head as a little whelp?"

Ryo shifted on his feet, it was an odd thing to do but he was too caring to leave the spirit in pain, "No, I just…want to help."

The spirit looked him over as if suspicious of such kindness, as he did he come to the conclusion that the boy meant what he said but one thing remained. "Before I give my answer…you still haven't told me why you're here…in my own soul of all places."

"Oh, well…I needed to…" Ryo looked away from the man's critical gaze. It felt like he was reading him like a book, it was unsettling. "Check…something…" He finished his voice barely above a whisper.

"Check what?" The spirit questioned sternly.

Ryo lowered his head slightly, "If you were him…the spirit of the ring that was a fragment of Zorc…" Looking back at the man he saw his eyes widen in realization, Ryo blinked wondering what was going through his head. For a while he sat there saying nothing it looked like he was thinking of what Ryo wasn't sure.

"Ah…so he was defeated…" The spirit said in an odd calm manner like he had just remembered who the evil god was. It almost seemed he didn't care about the fact. He looked off continuing to think. He seemed rather focused on whatever thought he was having.

For a while Ryo thought it might be best if he left the spirit to his thoughts but he needed answers, "Who are you? What are you doing in the Ring?"

The man only looked at him from the other of his eyes then he grinned amusedly sending a chill down Ryo's spine. He shifted in his spot looking back to Ryo, with the light shining on his face Ryo saw a detail he couldn't see before, a four stich scar going down on his face. "I'm Akefia Bakura King of Thieves." He said slyly, grinning in a proud manner as he said his title.

Ryo gulped, he'd lost the other spirit and he'd been replaced by the one that set Zorc free in the first place. He wasn't sure which was worse. He supposed at least Akefia was human but he was still homicidal. Still willing to hurt and kill people. Ryo was unsure what to do so he looked around for a moment calming himself, "How did you get here…inside the Ring." He asked again.

Akefia seemed to ponder this for a moment, "I suppose my soul was sealed in here after I was killed…" He looked himself over checking if anything was off, "This is my entire soul I couldn't have sealed it in here otherwise I would have died on the spot." The Thief King looked to Ryo and hummed, "And you are? What connection do you have with Zorc Lord of the Shadow Realm?" He chuckled amusedly leaning back against the tablet, flinching a bit while doing so but quickly covered it up, "You hardly seem like the type that'd want the power of darkness, heh-heh."

"I was his vessel…" Akefia's grin vanished instantly, "It's been 3,000 years since your time. I received the Ring when I was seven. When I was ten he started to become active. Once I met Yugi who had the Puzzle he started going after the items to open the Door of Darkness. I didn't know who he was at the time I just thought he was the spirit but I couldn't have been more wrong. Guess that's why he returned so easily from the Shadow Realm." Ryo said in a dull grim manner, he didn't like thinking or talking about the spirit of the Ring he'd caused him so much pain, mentally and physically.

Ryo flinched when Akefia started laughing lightly, of course he'd find it amusing. "So you're another puppet of his." Raising a brow confusedly Ryo looked up at the thief he seemed to have an ironic look on his face as he shook his head sighing plainly, "Guess I served my purpose 3,000 years ago. Got tired of playing with a broken toy…" He said bitterly before snorting while muttering, "Bastard…"

"He used you?" Ryo asked tilting his head in slight confusion. He thought he'd done it willingly.

"No I let the bastard seal my damn soul in the god forsaken Ring willingly," Akefia spat out tone sarcastic and angry giving Ryo a glare again.

Ryo pulled his head back and looked away from his eyes. They were so brimming with hate. "S-sorry…I just thought you worked for him willing…" He apologized quickly trying to appease the angry thief.

The Thief King snorted, "Who told you that? The Pharaoh?" He said say the word 'Pharaoh' full of contempt and hatred like it was a curse word.

"No, not exactly…It just sounded like...you were." Ryo said as he played with his hands a bit trying to relieve some tension that was building up around him.

The Thief King didn't seem too surprised and crossed his arms, "Wanting his power and serving him are two different things. Had I opened the gate I would have gained the power I wanted," He grinned picturing the scene, "and my revenge soon after, h-heheheh." Akefia chuckled darkly still grinning imagining the end of Pharaoh Atem at his hands. The thought thoroughly pleased him. Looking back to the boy he was speaking to Akefia saw terror in his eyes but he remained put. Mentally he commending him a bit for that not many would stay so composed. He calmed himself a bit, though he preferred solitude he hadn't spoken to anyone in millennia, "But the Mage of Darkness who was one of the Pharaoh's priests sacrificed me to free Zorc. When he was defeated my soul was used as a medium to keep him bound here. Zorc himself can't stay in our world without a human medium or sacrifice. He isn't from our realm after all."

Ryo stood in surprised, it made sense he supposed then again after discovering Shadow Magic a lot seemed reasonable or possible. Thinking about it he wondered who Zorc had used and abused more him or the Thief King, so far he was leaning to Akefia.

Silence settled between them and Ryo looked around his soul room. Doing so reminded him of what Atem had told them after he won the final fight with Zorc. Akefia had lost everything…his family, his home, and even his life because of the items. He was left with nothing. He was more alone than Ryo ever was and at a younger age too. He had fought to survive while he had a roof over his head and money to keep him fed. Ryo glanced at Akefia he knew he wouldn't like pity though he could tell by how he reacted asking him if he was okay before. Though Akefia's life was more drastic they seemed to be similar in many ways…Mainly they both were alone and had suffered loss…

With a gulp Ryo steadied himself readying for anymore harsh words from the thief. Breaking the silence he spoke, "So…do you want to use the bed…?" He asked again his mind screamed he had lost it but his empathy said otherwise.

The King of Thieves eyed him cautiously, despite how skinny and innocent the boy looked Akefia knew better than to just judge appearances. Despite his earlier threat he knew he wouldn't be able to carry it out, the boy still held fear though which was good. Yet, he presented his offer again. It was odd then again most wouldn't have made such an offer knowing who he was. Normal people would have gone to finish the job if they knew he was wounded or gotten someone who could. The boy was an odd one. No matter how he looked at him he seemed nothing less than sincere. The thought was calming. He let out a rough half laugh. "You're odd aren't you?" He asked in an almost light manner.

"I've gotten that before…eh-heh," Ryo answered rubbing his neck sheepishly causing the thief to laugh again. The little act lifted the tense mood if only slightly.

Akefia hummed for a moment before huffing, "Heh, very well. I'll accept your offer. I tired of lying on a stone floor anyhow." He snorted shifting where he sat, the hard floor wasn't helping his recovery in fact it felt it was hindering it.

Ryo perked up a bit when he accepted a small smile on his face appeared and he went over to the thief feeling it was safe to approach now. His mood only faltered a little noticing Akefia was still watching him carefully but he put it aside. Considering the life he had led before it was only natural he was suspicious of people wanting to help him. The Thief King struggled to stand on his own but after a bit of an argument and him begrudgingly accepting his condition he finally let Ryo help him up. It was a bit awkward having someone who was more than a head taller than him lean against him to walk but they managed to get down the hall into Ryo's soul room.

Entering Akefia looked around the place with intrigue it was a lot different from his soul room. It was brighter but still held a bit of a gloomy air to it. He glanced at the boy considering he had been Zorc's tool it wasn't much of a surprise but it clashed with his innocent appearance. Any would think he had a bright happy life but they couldn't be more wrong. Spotting the bed Akefia's body began to ache more demanding he lay on the bed immediately. Much to his relief it only took a moment longer and he was resting on the bed. While Ryo shook the dust off the blanket he lay watching him, behind he spotted what he presumed to be his family. A man with his wife what, looked to be Ryo as a child, and a slightly younger sister.

Despite the fact his mind was clearing letting him remember details there were still things that had yet to return. Talking to the child was helping him remember quickly; however, judging by the state of the family portrait he knew something had happened. The faces of the two girls were faded signifying what he guess was Ryo couldn't remember what they looked like. The paint was peeling away, it was covered in dust and the frame was cracked and chipped. As cold hearted as he was he understood the pain of loss all too well. It wasn't his place to taunt others that felt it even if they're loss was a lot less than his own, he wasn't that cruel.

Finished dusting off the blanket Ryo looked back to his guest; he noticed he was looking intently at something. Following his gaze he cringed seeing he was looking at the family portrait that was hidden away in the darker part of his soul room. He tried to forget but forgetting family was impossible for him he couldn't just let them go. Looking away he calmed himself, "They died in a crash when I was eight." Ryo said sadly as he placed the blanket on the spirit.

"Why are you telling me this?" Akefia asked looking genuinely puzzled, he never told anyone about his parents. Other than telling his enemies that they slaughtered his village he rarely spoke of it.

Ryo sat back in the chair that was at a reading area, a sad distant look on his face, "Because, I know what you've lost…" The King of Thieves stared at him in shock and disbelief before his face quickly returned to indifference, "You know how it feels, so I told you. That's all." He said soberly trying to keep the tears that wanted to well up down.

For a moment or two Akefia was silent, "I do understand," was all he said after he broke his silence.

Afterward the silence returned Ryo was grateful for it he needed a moment to calm and to reaccept that his Mother and sister were gone. A sensation came over him after a while, like he was being pulled. Instinctively he knew he was waking up, it was time to go. He stood up looking to Akefia, "I have to go. I'll be back when I can, you rest up."

The Thief King merely grunted in acknowledgement as Ryo instantaneously vanished from the room. A pang of jealously shot through him, it reminded him that he no longer had a body. He was a spirit housed in a Ring. Knowing how he ended up like this rekindled the emotion of hate he knew so well; however, this time it was towards someone else, Zorc. The bastard god had told him something after he was used as his sacrifice to enter the human world his soul now bound to the Ring. He had created and sent an item called the Millennium Tome to the mortal world for the humans to find. It told them how to make the items! He was the reason his village was slaughtered! He was a pawn and in the end his life had been for nothing! Wasted, chasing after the wrong target…now what was he supposed to do? Sit in the Ring for the rest of existence going from one host to another? The King of Thieves gritted his teeth out of sheer rage his body shook trying to keep it in. A sudden calm came over him; he looked around at his current host's soul room. Despite the gloom hanging in the air it was relaxing, calm, he could tell Ryo had a good soul.

Akefia huffed plainly, "At least my current host isn't a pain."

Waking up Ryo got dressed then joined up with the group. Everyone had breakfast and soon they were heading off to the airport to return home. During it all he had the odd feeling of the Thief King shift around in his soul room. From that he could tell he was beginning to feel better, this was good. Still it was strange knowing someone else was in his soul room. Eventually though the sensation died down as he got used to it, every now and then he'd feel something when he grew more active. Ryo guessed he was almost fully healed; oddly the thought didn't bother him.

The group was sitting at the docking station waiting for their flight to come in. Ryo sat a bit away from them as they chatted, he smiled it was good to see the group getting along with Malik. Still the thought of talking with them didn't occur. It didn't seem right to chat with them when he was hiding Atem's archenemy, guilt bothered him for a minute but he pushed it away. They were chatting about Duel Monster's anyway. He liked the game but talking about it wasn't something that interested him.

Curious he tried something, 'Akefia, are you feeling better?' He asked through the link hopping it would make it to the thief.

Akefia did a bit of a freeze frame when he heard Ryo's voice in his thoughts, calming he realized they were linked. 'Guess that's how he found out I was here…' He thought to himself before pondering if he should respond to the child. Having nothing better to do he gave Ryo a reply, 'I am, finally able to walk around.'

'That's good,' Ryo thought with a smile on his face.

The Thief King hummed he wasn't used to hearing that, concentrating a bit he saw that the group was going somewhere, 'Where are we going host? I get the feeling we're leaving Egypt.' As much as he didn't want to leave his village he painfully knew there wouldn't be much left of it by now. By now he doubted the spirits were still around. Further only the Ring was around now…the other items were lost to the Earth. In short he had nothing, not even a goal anymore. Right now a change of scenery was sounding very good to him.

'I'm returning to my home in Japan. We're boarding the plane now. We'll be in Japan in a few hours.' Ryo answered readily after they said good-bye to the Ishtars, he was beginning to like the spirit's presence. Now that he was calmer Akefia was more approachable Ryo still treated him with respect though to keep on the thief's good side. He still had a healthy about of fear for the King of Thieves but he seemed to be saner than the last spirit. Also he didn't seem to have plans for world domination so that was a plus. At most Ryo just had to worry about him stealing things if he ever took over. That wasn't good either but it was an improvement, sort of.

Akefia looked around Ryo's room at the books realizing they were in a different language. Though he had been used to keep Zorc's soul fragment here he only vaguely remembered details during the time he had been using Ryo as a tool. 'What should I expect when we arrive? I will be staying indefinitely after all…'

Ryo smiled, it was good to have someone to talk to even if he used to terrorize a whole kingdom. So during most of the flight Ryo sat talking to the thief answering the questions he had. Akefia seemed happy that he lived alone. It meant he would have to deal why any nosey relatives. Though Ryo wasn't too happy about living alone it did mean there was less to worry about. Since his friends didn't come over often he wouldn't have to worry about hiding the Ring. He could openly converse with the Thief King and not worry about people over hearing him.

Arriving in Japan Ryo said good-bye to his friends and took a cab home. The emotion of surprise poured from Akefia's end of the link. He already knew he was shocked by the drastic change in surroundings, 'What do you think Akefia?'

The Thief King by now had returned to his own soul room and shifted uncomfortably where he sat, 'It's far too cramped looking for my taste…' He grumbled already beginning to miss the wide open desert sands of his homeland.

'It is,' Ryo admitted with a slight nod of his head as he looked out the window, 'There are some nice quieter places to go through so people can have a break.'

'Sounds better than whatever the hell this mess is.' Akefia grunted bluntly crossing his arms. As the cab stopped Ryo paid the driver and got out, he laughed slightly picturing the Thief King pouting like a five year-old. Picking up on this Akefia bristled embarrassedly, 'I am not pouting like a child!'

Ryo did his best to suppress a burst of laughter that rose in his throat as he unlocked his door. Now in his own home he chuckled a bit, 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.' He smiled amusedly when he heard Akefia grumbling to himself over the link and went to his room to unpack. Once he was done with that Ryo headed to his game room that doubled as his art room. He grabbed an unfinished and unpainted figure and set to work.

Watching from the Ring Akefia was amazed as he watched his host start painting. He'd never seen such a thing in his time. He had to admit his host had talent. The detail and color was perfect far as he could tell. Being a thief he had an eye for an items value and craftsmanship in his time Ryo could have worked for the Pharaoh if he wanted to. Content Akefia watched his host work on the figure. The Thief King let out an impressed hum when Ryo took a break, 'I have to say Ryo I'm impressed I haven't seen craftsmanship like that before, you're good at your trade.'

'Wow, thanks Akefia!' Ryo thought happily he didn't get compliments for his art very often much less a comment like that before.

'Don't mention it…' Akefia said slowly, though he was no longer alive he still liked to keep his image up and what was left of his pride.

Too happy Ryo didn't mind Akefia's stiff tone and headed back to finish the figure before bed, 'Alright.' He thought as he set back to work.

The Thief King laughed briefly at how joyful his host had become at one compliment, 'You really are an odd one Ryo Bakura.' He thought to himself as he watched him work. It wasn't bad though he could deal with this shy quiet boy a lot easier than he could with most people. In time he could get used to this situation.

Eventually time came to go to sleep after cleaning up Ryo crawled into bed letting out a content sigh as he nuzzled the pillow, 'Good night Akefia.' He thought to his new spirit companion. Akefia paused for a moment wondering whether he should respond or not. In the end he grunted his recognition and Ryo seemed to accept it as he drifted peacefully into sleep.

Akefia sat in his soul room thinking over his new predicament. He used to be a powerful thief that could challenge the Pharaoh and his Priests single handedly now he had little until he adjusted. Now he was a spirit bound to a Ring whose host was a shy quiet teenager who couldn't be more opposite to him in personality. He supposed it could be worse though, he could have been stuck with a bratty child luckily Ryo was well behaved and respectful. Though he was a little odd it wasn't bad. It beat being stuck under rubble for the rest of eternity till some tomb robber came along and tried selling the Ring for chump change.

Managing spirit form Akefia looked at his host while he slept, "You're better than nothing to say the least Ryo. Let's see how this works out…"

xXx

As it always does time went by and school had started up again. Ryo rushed through the gates of the school panting heavily as he stopped to get a drink of water. 'I'm surprised I'm not late…' He thought to himself; however, his thoughts hadn't been private in a long time.

Appearing next to him Akefia crossed his arms, "You wouldn't have had to worry if you hadn't stayed up to three in the morning working on that sculpture!" He pointed out sharply reprimanding his host sounding like an irate older sibling, "What's worse you forgot to turn on that infernal clock of yours!"

Ryo sweat dropped, lately Akefia had seen it fit for him to take a sort of parental role due to his Father not being around he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, 'Sorry I was tired and I forgot. I still made it on time though don't worry.'

The Thief King huffed, "I didn't say I was."

Brushing the comment off Ryo headed to class he was used to Akefia saying things like that but he knew he cared he just didn't like showing it. He hadn't completely opened up to him but Ryo knew he was getting somewhere with his new yami. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Akefia following behind him in his spirit form. After getting strong enough to maintain it Akefia used it more often than not because he felt freer from the Ring. When he entered class Akefia returned to the item finding school to be utterly boring. He only reappeared when Ryo was eating during lunch. Though his friends had found out about Akefia and had eventually accepted the fact Ryo still liked to eat up on the roof so he could talk openly with the spirit.

"I don't know how you can stand this place…" Akefia commented as he sat cross legged in front of his host as he ate.

Swallowing Ryo responded, 'It's not that bad Akefia. I'm used to it.'

The Thief King huffed, "I still think this place is dull…but," He smirked deviously, "It is amusing to watch those girls fawn over you, H-heheheh." Akefia laughed when Ryo blushed out of embarrassment. His yami was never going to let him live that down. "The sad thing is they still chase after you even though you have your sights set on that idiot's sister. You're going to be quiet the heartbreaker you know." He commented slyly, laughing when his host blushed more deeply. Though they were closer he still liked messing with Ryo but in a more playful manner.

'I-I will not!' Ryo stammered mentally his face flushed only making Akefia laugh more. Steaming a bit he went back to eating his meal. Akefia kept grinning while he ate not the least bit affected by his attempt at looking upset with his yami.

Hearing the door open behind him Akefia and Ryo turned their heads and saw a guy walk into the room. Akefia didn't bother returning to the Ring knowing that the kid couldn't see or hear him but he watched him closely. Ryo was often a target of bullying. Since Yugi had a circle of friends he was often protected and now being the King of Games even respected. Ryo was still an odd loner and being popular with girls made others jealous of him.

Ryo watched warily as the other student came up to him and as soon as he saw the angry look in his eyes he knew he wasn't here to chat. In the next instant the stronger student pulled Ryo up and pushed him against the fence that lined the roof. A rush of anger flooded through the link, glancing at where Akefia sat Ryo saw his teasing expression had twisted into anger. Since the spirit had lost so much when he was alive he had become fiercely protective of Ryo when they grew close. Anyone that so dared to try and harm him would regret it soon after. He watched as Akefia vanished returning to the Ring, a strong pulling at his consciousness told him the Thief King wanted control.

A strike to Ryo's face only inflamed Akefia's anger further but he still didn't force his way into control though he did become more insistent. Ryo listened as the student complained about how he apparently thought he was too perfect for his sister or something like that. After another strike Ryo clenched his eyes closed, 'Akefia help me!'

Ryo's eyes snapped open the irises had changed to a pale purple and looked much sharper than before. His smooth hair seemed to have become choppier and wild. The Thief King had taken control. Snarling Akefia roughly kneed the boy in the stomach pushing him back so he could kick him in the side causing him to topple over. Dusting off Ryo's jacket he growled, "You shouldn't have done that you impudent little brat!" Akefia growled angrily as the kid stared at the sudden change, "Now either you stay and we fight," The Thief King grinned cracking his knuckles, despite being in Ryo's body he still had his fighting instincts and skill the child was no match for him, "Or you run away with your tail between your legs. I don't know your sister and I'll choose to date whoever I want! Now make your choice." He hissed venomously. Akefia huffed as he saw the child run away back down the stairs, "Coward." He grunted.

"Thank you Akefia…" Ryo said as he appeared in spirit form next to him.

Akefia glanced at him, 'You should have let me take over sooner Ryo.' He reprimanded as he rubbed a bruise on his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry…" Ryo apologized lowering his head a little, flinching slightly at the bruise he knew it was going to hurt when he regained control.

The Thief King huffed dully, 'Just be quicker next time you're in trouble.' He thought briskly before spotting what was left of the food, Akefia's mouth watered he didn't get to eat often being a spirit and currently he was in control of the body.

Ryo smiled knowing what his yami wanted, "Go ahead you can have the rest."

Immediately Akefia sat down and started eating the food looking very pleased as he consumed the chicken that was part of the main dish. Ryo smiling sat down near him. It had taken a while for Ryo to feel comfortable enough to allow Akefia to control the body, due to his past yami. It had taken a while for Ryo to even learn how to willingly switch. It took a bit but eventually Ryo learned and came to trust Akefia enough to give him control. Amusingly the first thing the Thief King did was gorge himself in the living room. Luckily for him Ryo himself had a big appetite so he could eat the amount he did.

After school the two headed home Akefia walking next to Ryo in spirit form, wincing Ryo rubbed his cheek. The bruise still stung, his stomach that was hit as well wasn't feeling much better. Shaking the pain off, he continued walking home.

"Tomorrow you're going to jog whether I have to take control or not Ryo." Akefia commented firmly catching Ryo rubbing his bruise. "I won't have my host be a target for pathetic cowards."

Ryo nodded obediently gripping the straps of his backpack, 'Alright Akefia.'

"Good," The Thief King said with a small friendly grin as he ruffled Ryo's hair with his hand, being a spirit nothing happened but the motion was enough for Ryo to shift his head a little while smiling happily. Every now and then Akefia would show such affection to his host and it was never taken lightly by Ryo who treasured the moments.

Ryo looked at his yami with a smile on his face that was returned by Akefia with one of his own. Since they became friends that were more like brothers things had gotten better for the both of them. It showed in their soul rooms especially Ryo's that looked brighter, no dust or noticeable damage. Akefia's would never be completely fixed but some of the darkness had lift and some damage repaired. Though the Thief King was a spirit he was still company and he had someone who understood and cared for him. Neither was without the other. They weren't alone anymore now that they had someone they could call brother.

* * *

**There you have it! I plan on doing more Bakura brother fics in the future until then**

**please Follow/Favorite and Review!**

**It really helps motivate me ^^~!**


End file.
